Radio frequency (RF) power device manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the performance of their products, while decreasing their cost of manufacture. A cost intensive area in the manufacture of RF power devices is packaging the device. Performance, reliability and manufacturing tolerances of RF power devices are, inter alia, dependent from the bonding technology and heat dissipation capability provided by the package. Packaging methods providing highly reliable devices with small manufacturing tolerances and high thermal robustness at low expenses are desirable.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.